fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Liliath Anagazzner
"Natural Selection invaded my village, and one of their number cut my head off with a chainsaw. I died, yes.... But the shadow had other plans...." - Princess Liliath, to Marcel Gilneas, describing how she became undead. *'Full Name'-- Liliath Verquette Anagazzner *'Race'-- Dullahan (In life, was a Half-Elf) *'Age'-- 35 *'Eyes'-- Blue *'Hair'-- Green *'Height'-- 5' 11" (with head attached) *'Weight'-- 130 Lbs. *'Innate Element'-- Darkness *'Preferred weapon(s)'-- Longsword, Assault Rifle The appointed princess of Verata province in De Midian, Liliath is an interesting case. A rare example of an individual "touched by the shadow," Liliath was slain by Natural Selection in a raid on her village - only to spontaneously animate as an undead creature - a Dullahan - days later. Fully aware and in charge of her physical and mental acuity, Liliath quickly showed herself to be a capable and effective leader, leading to her appointment as the head of the Verata province's military. As an undead that does not have the need to feed and who, in general, looks to be quite alive, Liliath is also employed as a diplomat when required. Liliath was skilled in the use of weapons and magic even before her death, and has only become moreso since her transition into her currently-undead state. Her original skills with shamanistic magic have given way to her newfound skills with necromancy, and her original training with hunting rifles has since evolved to give her better skill with more-modern weaponry. In combat, she provides a central point for her deathless troops, guiding them forward and through the toughest of battlefields. When situation merits, she can unleash incredible destruction with her magic as well - sadly, like many undead, she is not terribly fast moving. Because her head is permanently detached from her body, she has to carry it with her. Alternately, she can secure it on her neck using a heavy, locking metal collar (this is what she primarily does when blending in). Whilst her head can float under its own power, she tends to avoid doing this because it tends to make her dizzy. Whilst she is perfectly capable of using her species' unique attributes to imitate other forms, she typically does not, as she is uncomfortable with other forms and has difficulty with some. Liliath is remarkably personable and one of the most approachable De Midian officials. She gets along very well with Marcel, who she rapidly grew to have romantic feelings for (in spite of him being alive); there is rumors that they plan to marry soon. She also gets along well with Neil, Bunnie, Elhena, and (surprisingly) Cima, despite the two initially getting off to a very bad start. She dislikes Elisa (mostly due to her being with NS), and has a notably adversariel relationship with Chameleon, who rather dislikes the undead in general (with Liliath being no exception to this). History Childhood and Early Years Liliath grew up in the Elven village of Jarsali, located within De Midian territory. The result of the union between one of the elves of her village and a human male from one of the villages near Jarsali, Liliath grew up in an unusual climate, having to act as a buffer between the xenophobic elves of her homeland and the humans dwelling in De Midian. Her parents being two seperate races proved instrumental in smoothing relations over between the two, and Liliath thus grew up as a symbol of the times. Upon coming of age, she was quick to become of one of her village's militia, trained to deal with local predators in the region such as Skull Spiders and feral undead. Paired with her innate skill with the shamanistic magic common to her people, she proved both capable and effective in her role. Despite her youth, she was quickly appointed to lead teams into the wildlands for the purposes of hunting animals for the village as well. Death and Rebirth Despite the calming of their demeanor, the Elves of Jarsali never fully lost their natural distrust of outsiders. So it was when Lord Jaimas of Raxis, seeking a rare herb for an alchemical concoction to aid his wife, arrived in Jarsali with his retinue. Despite initial distrust, Jaimas successfully negotiated for the Elves to lead him to what he needed in exchange for supplies and equipment. However, soonafter Jaimas left Jarsali, the village came under attack by Natural Selection. The village was quickly overrun and the bulk of its occupants slaughtered. Liliath was one of the many who fell in Jarsali's defense, winding up captured and disarmed before being brutally decapitated with a chainsaw. Having wiped out the bulk of the village's population, NS took the rest as slaves; their ultimate fate, perhaps for the best, remains unknown. Natural Selection's victory, however, was short-lived. The Raxian retinue returned with support from the De Midian military and ran the NS taskforce to the ground, routing the bulk of their formation. Whilst looking for survivors, a De Midian field team discovered that Liliath, through some quirk of the De Midian Shadow, had reanimated. Such animations due to the Shadow's emanations are not fully unheard of, but most spontaneous animations usually cause feral undead. Liliath arose not only spontaneously, but as a greater form of undead - a Dullahan - as part of the bargain. Though she was initially very disoriented and had difficulty coping with her undead state, she was comforted by the De Midian Military finding several of her surviving family members. In thanks for their help, and seeking to find a new path for herself, Liliath wound up enlisting in the De Midian Military. In this role, she did quite well, quickly proved to be both a skilled leader and a good diplomat. For her efforts in helping to negotiate through several conflicts with smaller militant groups in De Midian and convincing them to peacefully disarm, she was appointed as an adjutant to the Queen of the Verata Province by the De Midian Council.